Paternal Mishaps
by HypotheticalTwins
Summary: Adriana and Katherine have been fatherless their entire lives until their father breaks out of Azkaban. They both set out on a quest to find him with the help of Fred and George Weasley. Only problem is Sirius Black doesn't remember ever having children. Can they convince him that they really are his daughters? What secrets will they discover that send their worlds crashing down?


**Okay, so I already have two ongoing stories but my best friend convinced me that it would be totally cool if we could put our heads together and create a story, so we'll both be attempting to write this story. Pray that we don't kill each other in the process. If we do I'd just like to say, Kayleigh, that it was nice while it lasted. **

**Anyways, we'll be updating this story as best as we can and we'll be beta-ing the story with each other so if their are any grammatical or spelling errors please excuse them. Leave a review and give us a grammer lesson. Please. I'm not sure about Kayleigh, but I could probably use one lol. Anywho, we hope you enjoy the story and give us your feedback. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not claim a right to any of these characters or anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books. They all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling(but we wish we could buy the Weasley twins off of her) and any parts taken out of the movies belongs to the Warner Bros. We do however own the plot and our two OCs.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been completely unexpected when she had become pregnant. It wasn't as though she had actually wanted children and she found herself quite angry with her husband for putting her in such a predicament. Honestly, did he think she'd be happy to set aside her duties to the Dark Lord for a kid she was in no way ready for? Her first thought had been abortion, but the Dark Lord had immediately denied her the right. He was under the strict belief that they could use the child for inside information, which was the only reason she was even going through with the whole pregnancy.

It was a chilly September evening in the year of 1978 when she finally went into labor. The sky outside had been a dark and ominous blackish-grey and the moon and stars were not visible through the clouds. The wind howled outside the bedroom window and the branches on the tree scraped against the glass, as though trying to claw their way through. The weather reminded her distinctly of her growing anger towards the entire situation she had found herself in.

The pain of child birth immediately had her forgetting anything other than getting the kid out of her body as soon as was possible without killing either of them in the process. The Dark Lord would not be at all happy if their inside source turned up dead and, though she didn't agree with keeping the child, she was not an idiot and didn't wish for his wrath to be suddenly turned on herself. He had become especially harsh since his having found out that the fool Dumbledore had come up with a secret group to fight against him. No, it would not be in her best intrest to catch his attention.

The instant the birthing was through she felt a sudden relief wash over her. Not only would she not have to worry about putting her duties aside to raise the child, but she could now return to her duties as a Death Eater.

She hardly listened to the murmurings of her brother and husband as they conversed about the child next her bed. She heard snippets of what they were saying of course, something to do with a daughter and naming her Katherine before they exited her bedroom with the child to take her to her new home.

The plan was to drop her off at her cousin's doorstep and wait for him to find her. The daughter would grow up with the family and hopefully compile enough information against the Order to destroy them when they went and removed her from the household in fifteen years. And the best part of the plan was that her cousin would never have any knowledge of their plan. It was nearly foolproof. She grinned to herself; the Order of the Phoenix was going to crumble.

* * *

Kacey Daniels had never felt so...alone before. Now that she had gone into hiding from Voldemort for being muggle-born, she hadn't had any contact with the outside world. No owls, no newspapers, no communication with her neighbors or her allies. She had no clue what was going on in the outside world, whether they were winning or losing, whether her husband and friends were safe. The only correspondence she had with anyone was from her husband on the rare occasions that he floo-called to tell her he was safe and that he still loved her, but he absolutely refused to tell her what was happening with Voldemort and his many allies. Something to do with not wanting to put her in danger by giving her too much knowledge of the outside world or some other such nonsense. It had been 5 months, however, since his last floo call and she was beginning to suspect that things had become far more dangerous than she had ever imagined they could get.

The small cottage she had rented from a sweet muggle man nearly seven months before was situated far from any muggle or wizarding settlement. The woods that surrounded the house had been a tad bit scary at first. The idea that something could be lingering out in those woods, hiding in the shadows, used to keep her up at night. Her husband had assured her, however, that the house was concealed by the many trees surrounding it that anyone would have a hard time finding it themselves.

A knock on the door pulled her from her musings and she tensed on the leather couch she was resting on. No one had ever stopped by for a visit and she had been told never to answer the door without knowing who it was. But there was only one person who knew where she was residing...

She was off the couch and swinging the door open in seconds, not even considering the consequences of her actions before she rushed to the door. She was met by the cold, fall air and darkness. The instant she realised that there was no one there, she had her wand pulled out of her pocket and nearly had the door shut when she realised the pink bundle that lay on the doorstep. Wand raised, she approached the bundle cautiously before realising that it was a baby.

Eyebrows scrunching together, she picked up the swaddle and realised the baby had come with a note. Suspecting that this would be best figured out inside, she closed the cottage door and carried the little bundle into the living room and sat her in the cradle she had just recently bought for her own baby. Placing a hand on her bulging stomach, she tensed when she realised who it was from.

In black, looping handwriting she read,

_Dear Sirius,_

_Hello dear cousin of mine. Its been ever so long since I've seen you; we should meet soon. I'm sure we would find plenty to talk about. Tell me, how is that beautiful wife of yours? In her grave yet? Oh well, I suspect she'll be there soon. Now before you go throwing a temper tantrum, cousin dear, I would like to bestow upon you little Katherine. She has just been born today to Rodolphus and I and we are in agreement that she is more of a nuisance than a blessing. She is now yours. Keep her or throw her away, the decision is yours. You should know, however, that throwing her out makes you just as bad as I am. Isn't that the one thing you have so passionately fought against? Say hello to Kacey and the little one for me, yes? _

_Hope to be seeing you soon,_

_Bellatrix_

The paper fell from out of her hands and she pushed herself away from the softly sleeping bundle. She was ashamed to say that she actually considered throwing the poor little thing away, sending it to one of those safe havens in the nearest muggle town.

Placing a delicate hand on her baby bump, she forced herself to take deep breaths. Bella and Rodolphus had never been particularly welcoming to her, considering their alliance with Voldemort, but she had never suspected they would throw out their own child. Of course, she was also aware that Bella would be far from a wonderful and doting mother, but she had always imagined that if Bella had children, she would raise them as Death Eaters. Problem was, however, that she _had _given the child away and left her in Kacey's hands.

Obviously, Sirius' plan to tell everyone that he had gone into hiding along with her had been a good plan, for they did not suspect that he was still out there fighting alongside his friends. The only bad side to this was that the Death Eaters obviously knew where she was residing and that meant that she needed to be moving on to another town. She couldn't stay in this home, seven months pregnant and hope to have her life tomorrow. Question was, should she take the baby? Would it be safe to take her? She was Bella's daughter after all, so her fear was not at all surprising.

Edging closer to the cradle, she peeked inside and saw the innocent face of the newborn sleeping there. She was a tad bit strange looking all wrinkly and pinkish looking, but she had the face of an innocent and unaware little girl. But would she stay that way? Would her and her little Adriana be safe from harm when the little girl grew up?

She stood, coming to a decision rather quickly. Jaw set with determination, she grabbed the little bundle in her arms and apparated away. If anyone was going to change this little girl's life for the better, it was going to be her.

* * *

3 years later...

"Adriana, you play nice with your sister. Just because it was your birthday yesterday does not mean you can act all high and mighty today, do you hear me?" Kacey scolded.

The three year old little girl pouted her lips up at her mother, her eyes misting with tears as she stared up at her.

"And don't you dare try to act sweet and innocent. I know better. Now you let Katherine play with you and don't be so greedy."

Adriana Black gave a mighty "Humph" as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her adopted sister, who sat across from her with a satisfied grin on her face.

"I don't wanna share, mummy," Adriana complained. "Kat always ruins the game."

A knock on her front door cut across Kacey's response and before she could stop herself, she tensed in fear, her heart picking up an erratic rhythm before she willed herself to relax. Ever since that awful night in September three years ago, a knock on her door nearly sent her into a panic attack until she reminded herself that she had made Albus Dumbeldore the secret keeper of her new townhouse. It had seemed like the only option at the time and she had never once regretted the decision.

She quickly crossed the room and with a stern look to her daughters that clearly said 'behave', she opened the door to see her guests. The grim look on Dumbledore's face told her that this was not just a social call: something awful had happened.

"Professor, what's happened? Is everything alright?" she asked, moving aside to let him in. He did not, however, accept her invitation.

"I'm sorry to say that I am not able to stay long, Kacey. My attention is required elsewhere, but I wanted to be the one to give you the news before you heard it through the Daily Prophet." he said, his eyes grim as he studied her over his half-moon spectacles.

"What's going on, Professor?" she asked trying unsuccessfully to keep the waver out of her voice.

"Sirius has been sent to Azkaban for selling the Potters to Voldemort." he said, his voice gentle but his words blunt. "Lily and James have been murdered and, by some unknown phenomenon, Harry Potter has escaped the battle with nothing but a scar."

Kacey barely heard anything past his first sentence, her ears registering the sounds but not the words themselves. She gripped the door handle tighter, her knuckles turning white as she attempted to keep herself grounded.

"Kacey, I hate to ask you this at such a time, but do you know anything about Sirius having sided with Voldemort?" he asked, his eyes studying her as though he could see through to her soul.

Kacey shook her head, her mouth unable to form the words she was looking for as she tried to decipher the information that was scattered through her brain. Dumbledore nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am very sorry, Kacey."

She didn't stand there much longer with him. She could hardly find the strength to close the door as he apparated away with a loud _crack_. She rested her back against the door, her heart sitting heavily in her stomach as she stared at the little girls that were now fatherless.

How on earth was she supposed to raise the two of them now?

* * *

**Okay, so that's it for the Prologue. We hope you liked it.**

**GeorgeWeasleyIsMYObsession and Rose-Dimka-LiveLaughLove**


End file.
